The Pantheon of the Goddess
Introduction The Pantheon of the Goddess, the God, and Humanity '''(often shortened to the '''Pantheon of the Goddess, '''or simply '''The Pantheon), is a quasi-religious institution founded and enjoying dominant popularity in the New Frenco Empire. Unlike old world religions such as those of the Judeo-Christian variety, the Pantheon is atheistic/antitheistic in beliefs, and instead promotes humanity in a spiritual light. Although only seeing widespread popularity in the Empire, it does exist in other parts of the world (though often "tuned" to local custom), and is often referred to as the "most significant religion of the New World". Followers are called "Pantheon-Atheists" by official sources. Beliefs and Teachings Despite it's religious nature and apparent worship of some Goddess, the Pantheon isn't based on theism; it instead puts mankind on a pedestal not unlike the gods of old. The Pantheon argues that there is no spiritual entity to be found "but the one in mankind's collective spirit", and as such, devotes itself to rational thought and laying praise upon the accomplishments of the human race. The Pantheon has no holy books or texts, instead seeing history as it's "sacred instruction". People of extraordinary significance are often made symbolic deities, and the Pantheon's belief in the "afterlife" is measured solely on the memory of the living; you never truly "die" while you and/or the impact you left on humanity lingers. However, this isn't to say the Pantheon doesn't make heavy use of religious symbolism; the image of the Goddess is important to the Pantheon, as she is meant to represent the positive aspects of humankind. She is almost always depicted as a sleek, strong young woman of immense beauty, though possessing eyes that "signify great wisdom". The "God", the lesser known counterpart to the Goddess, is often shown as a short, squat elderly man, war-scarred and often seen holding skulls and burned texts of "archaic" religions. He is meant to show the more negative (but necessary) aspects of mankind. Since the overall concept of the Pantheon was practically birthed from Frenkish culture (and it's heavy emphasis on historical significance is in no small part thanks to the Legacyists), the Pantheon often encourages the mindset of Imperial society, including blind loyalty to the state and hedonism. In theory, the Pantheon's primary focuses are on human history, scientific progression (citing science as humanity's greatest tool), and culture (citing culture as mankind's natural disposition). The Pantheon, although quite unlike other religions, does operate many temple-like structures called "Museums". These Museums (as their name would suggest) often collect and showcase valuable artifacts from human history, and are tended to by the priest-like Librarians. Librarians will typically preach the ideals and history of the Pantheon to anyone wishing to listen at any given time. The Zealotry Main Article - The Zealotry The Zealotry is the controversial militant wing of the Pantheon. Known for their brutal purges of "heretical" religious institutions, extreme potency in battle, mysterious origins, and near-fanatical devotion to the religion, they are extremely infamous abroad, and often used in foreign propaganda to showcase just how cruel and ruthless the Empire can be in their pursuits. Trivia * The Pantheon is based off of a myriad of fictional sources, including the Imperial Truth from WH40k, the Abbey of the Everyman from the Dishonored ''franchise, and the quasi-religious "Ford worship" seen in ''Brave New World. Category:Religion